gtargfandomcom-20200216-history
Joe Costello
|death=January 7, 2011 Los Santos,San Andreas |hidep= |race=Caucasian |gender=Male |height=180cm |hair=Brown |eyes=Blue |skin=White |hidec= |family=Joseph Costello Sr. Francine Costello Anthony C. Costello Leonard Costello Angela Costello Anthony J. Costello Christina Costello Lilly Costello |affiliation=The Filippelli Crime Family |hideg= |businesses=The Weiner Wagon Big Joe's Karaoke Bar Millenium Real Estate |vehicles=1979 Lincoln Continental Mark V 1996 Range Rover}} Joseph Carmine Costello Jr. was born in on May 23rd, 1963. He lived in Jefferson , Los Santos and used to run various small businesses around the city whilst balancing his family and his second life in a criminal orginization. Early Life Joe Costello was born in in Hoboken in 1963 to Mechanic Joseph Costello and foodstore cashier Francine Costello. As far as schooling went, Joe was an about average student. He had half-decent grades, and has been sent to the principal's office a couple times here and there. The High Life in High School Joe attended ; A generally well of schooling facility that offered many clubs and sport opputunities. Entering high school Joe was keen of quite a few sports at the time, two of his favourites being and . He played football in the fall, and basketball in the winter for the four years he was in highschool. Joe was an all-star for the Hoboken High Redwings, and a formidable for the school's basketball team. Even though Joe was a big sports star, he always had his problems. During the early years of his high school, puberty wasn't particularly kind on him. Joe was constantly teasted with the nickname "Pizza Face". The last two years of his high school life were his favoured. One night after a highschool football game, Joe met Angela Andreotti, a for the school that had an eye for Joe. After chatting up for a bit, the two decided to hook up. Joe and Angela were sweethearts through all four of their high school years. While Nearing the end of his highschool years, Joe was certain that he wanted to become an , just like his father. After highschool, Joe was brought into the Automotive Mechanic Industry, working alongside his Father, and his older cousin in a local Hoboken garage. Joseph Sr. & Jr. later took ownership of the garage, following the owner's death, though eight years later a tragic turn of events would take place. The Ballad of Big Joe The date was March 17, 1989, St. Patrick's day. Joe's older cousin, Anthony Calvin Costello, was at the garage late at night cleaning up. Suddenly, the garage ignited into a blazing infurno. A drunk driver had rammed his car into a gas pump infront of the garage, causing it to ignite and burn everything, including Anthony who was trapped inside the building. He was pronounced dead at the scene. Joe was crushed when he heard about the fire. Not only did he lose his dream job, but he also lost his best friend. Unemployed and desperate, Joe called up some of his friends to see if they had any opportunities. An old friend, Oliver Corenzo , told him about the job opportunities available in the city of Los Santos. Desperate for a job Joe packed up and moved to the west coast. Los Santos I: Opportunities for All For Joe, Los Santos was a new start, with infinate job oppurtunities. He was able to buy a small hot dog cart, with the little money he had. From there, Joe sold hot dogs and such at popular tourist attractions around Los Santos. After selling hot dogs on the streets for a year, Joe decided to become taxi driver, for the Los Santos Cab Company, along with his friend Oliver Corenzo. After the company changed ownership, the two, along with a few other LSCC drivers decided to form another Cab Company, Big Joe's and O's Spending a couple years living in the Glen Park area, Joe was aqquainted with some of the other local Italians. There he got the nickname "Big Joe". He was satisfied with his overall standing in Los Santos, until two years later, when the Los Santos Riots broke out. The taxi company office's windows were shattered by rioters. Valuable items were looted from the building, and taxis were totaled by the rioters. During the riots, Joe fled Los Santos, bound for Hoboken. Back Home in Hoboken Back on the East Coast again,Joe found a job at a local neighbourhood Italian eatery. There, he got his first taste of Italian-American organized crime. Joe was aqquainted with the DeCavalcante crime family. He did not participate in much of the illegal activities of the crime family, but he was still considered a full member of the organization. Joe worked around Hoboken, anything from cooking up hot dogs to deeds for the DeCavalcante Crime Family. Joe lived comfortably for a while, he knew he was finally settled. Family First Whilst in Hoboken, Joe met a local clerk working at a grocery store across the street from the restaurant. That clerk happened to be his old highschool sweetheart, Angela Andreotti. Angela Andreotti would soon turn into Angela Costello. The two were happily wed on July 15, 1993. One year later, they would have thier first kid; a boy, Anthony Jeffery Costello, named after Joe's deceased cousin. Another year later, in 1995, they would recieve a girl; Christina Isabella Costello. Joe was a dedicated father and husband to his family. Becoming more of a family man than a family man, Joe decided that it was best for his wife, children, and him, to move to Los Santos. Los Santos II: The Ol' Stompin' Grounds Upon re-entering the city of Los Santos, the family bought a middle-wealth home on the border of the districts Glen Parco, and Four Points. As he roamed around the nearby Little Italy area, Joe was once again aqquainted with some of his old italian-american pals. There, by the dumpster, Joe found his old hot dog cart. After it was restored, Joe began selling his Glen Park famous hot dogs once again. A Day in the Life of Big Joe Big Joe was usually found sitting around his North Jefferson home doing miscellaneous household tasks such as: Mowing the lawn, washing the car, and drinking beer on the front steps. While not at home, Joe was usually out with his family; going to his kids' sporting events, taking a couples walk through the park, or camping with the family somewhere out of town. As far as business goes,Joe was occasionally seen working at his chili dog cart at Little Italy. He has come a long way from his humble hot dog begginings. He's established a bar by the name "Big Joe's" which is now abandoned on the north side of Pershing Square. That Little Thing of Our's Soon after catching up with his Italian-American friends, Joe slowly became immersed once again into the life of an American mafioso. He was in involved in crimes ranging from bootlegging, to murder. Joe, most of the time, kept these activities out of the light of the public's seeing eye. Go Big or Go Home As a member of the DeCavalcante, the highest rung that Joe made it to on the Italian-American crime ladder was an associate, doing small deeds for all the higher-ups. He left the east coast Italian-American crime circut thinking he would be able to persue a new life in the city of Los Santos as a legitimate business man. He thought wrong. Soon enough, Joe found himself back in the criminal underworld, and going deeper than before. Joe was an inducted made man of the Filipelli Crime Family. Weapons of Choice Walther PPK A reliable, protable gun favoured by both Agent 007 and Joe Costello. This semi-automatic pistol comes with a double-action trigger mechanism, a single-column magazine, and a fixed barrel which also acts as the guide rod for the recoil spring. The gun has been used around the world by military personnel, and civillians alike. The PPK has even been used by Nazi party officials, including Adolf Hitler himself. The Walther PPK is also compatible with a suppressor. It's small size and portablility is key when you want to get the job done quickly and effectively. Mossberg 500 The Mossberg 500 comes loaded with 8 beanbag cartridges. Used by civilians, law enforcement, and even the military. The Mossberg 500 is ideal for stopping an uncooperative subject in just a couple pulls of the trigger. With it's semi-lethal beanbag ammunition, the user can easily capture a person, without the intent of killing. 300mW Laser pointer Who would've thought that the common laser light show item could be used for some simple "persuasion"? Armed with a green laser and 300mW of pure energy, this laser is not a light you'll want to look into. The 300mW Laser Pointer can easily burst balloons in a fraction of a second. With it's sheer power, it is even capable of lighting up a match. Pointed straight up to the sky, the laser would reach a maximum height of 100 miles on a clear day. Nike Forged Pro 9-Iron Along with being a popular golf club choice for chipping a ball onto the green, the Nike Forged Pro 9-Iron could also be used to chip a man's face off. It's steel shaft increases it's durability, making it useful for any occasion. Being a seasoned golfer, Joe usually keeps a golf bag in his trunk for any occasion. Personality & Traits To his family and friends, Joe is known as a loudmouth, almost abnoxious person at times. Joe enjoys eating out at local restraurants. Burger shot and Pizza stack being a couple favourites. He also enjoys singing in his car, alone or with friends. He is also known for his sense of humor and ability to make fun of himself as well as others. After getting a warning about his weight from the doctors, Joe has taken on a semi-interest to exersise. He can be occasionally seen taking casual bike rides around the park, or doing simple cardio workouts at local gyms. Music of Choice Growing up in the 70's and 80's Joe has become a big fan of the music of that era. When in his car, Joe is usually listening to the popular San Andreas radio station K-Dst or jamming to his own CDs. He's usually found singing some of his favourite tunes whilst doing everyday tasks. A few of Joe's favourable songs include: - Don't Stop Believin' by Journey - In the Air Tonight by Phil Collins - I Want to Know What Love Is by Foreigner - Takin' Care of Business by Bachman Turner Overdrive - Born in the USA by Bruce Springsteen Skills & Abilities Though Joe lacks a certain athletic ability, he possesses many others that have prooved to be useful in a variety of different situations. His various skills range from cooking to lock picking. Welding As a young adult, Joe has always been facinated with the garage that his dad worked. This love for mechanics and everything of that sort brought him into the industry. Being a former mechanic has it's perks. Apart from welding cars, machinery, and such. Joe can be occasionally found in his garage welding silencers, if needed on special occasions. Cooking As a kid, cooking wasn't really Joe's premier interest. His mind was mostly occupied with his to-be carreer as a mechanic. Upon arriving in Los Santos for the first time, Joe found himself not earning enough as a taxi driver alone. That changed once he saw a newspaper ad stating "Selling A Used Hot Dog Cart" and took advantage of it. From then on, Joe worked on perfecting American favourites such as:Hot dogs, Hamburgers, and every other food that was delicious enough to make you fat. Lock Picking Being able to understand how things work has it's perks. As a mechanic, Joe learnt the ins and outs of locks. The abilty has proved sucessful in many occasions. Golfing As a youngster, Joe participated in various sports such as: Football, Boxing, And Ping-Pong. Once Joe got married and started to pack on the pounds he took on an easier, more laid back sport: Golf. Joe can be occasionally seen at one of the fine golf courses located throughout San Andreas. Carnival Games Whoever said a grown man couldn't be skilled... At Carnival Games! Well he was wrong. When passing by the Santa Maria Pier, Joe doesn't mind stopping for a couple quick games of balloon darts, or bottle knock down. Nothing blows off steam better than some good ol' carnival fun. Health Issues & Weaknesses With the obvious set-back of being obese, Joe has numerous health problems and weaknesses that play a role in his everyday life, some having more effect than others. Asthma Joe suffers from mild asthma. The health issue could sometimes lead to lack of sleep, coughing, weezing, shortness of breath, and if it gets really serious; death. Upon doctor's orders, Joe tries to stay away from the heavy smog that exists in many parts of Los Santos. The issue also disables Joe's ability to exercise for extended periods of time. Joe chooses not to keep his inhaler in close hands most of the time, a habit that may proove deadly one day. Osteoathritis ...Or better known as just "Arthritis". Along with aging usually comes problems with joints, escpecially if you've had a history of injuries. Joe suffers from arthritis in his leg joints. He's had a history of leg injuries from dislocation when playing football back in the day, to getting his left kneecap smashed by a baseball bat for disrespecting somebody. Arthritis causes pain in joints, and often stiffness, though Joe's condition is not serious yet. Binge Eating With the responsibilities in Joe's life comes strees, and with stress comes binge eating. Binge eating is much like the process of alchaholism, the person suffering from the condition tends to overindulge in the things that he or she feels comfortable with. In Joe's case, food. This habit can lead to serious health issues. As if Joe's regular diet wasn't bad enough, he tends to eat more after every stressful event, ranging from arguments with his disobedient son to whacking a poor shmuck that got on the crime family's bad side. High Blood Cholesterol